The invention relates to a precision balance having a windshield which comprises at least one wall element which is provided with an electrically conductive coating and comprising an electrical connector for the coating.
It is known from the prior art in relation to precision balances that the panes of the windshield are conductively coated in order to conduct away any static charges that form, since these can falsify the weighing result.
DE 20 2008 017 708 U1 discloses a precision balance which serves to weigh electrostatically charged goods. In the interests of a precise weighing result, it is necessary for all the wall surfaces in the interior of the weighing chamber of the balance to be kept at the same electrical potential. For this purpose, the wall elements are connected conductively and electrically through an electrically conductive layer to one another and to a housing.
DE 10 2008 008 486 A1 discloses a windshield for a balance wherein some components can be removed without tools in order to be cleaned. However, an electrically conductive coating of components of the windshield is not disclosed in this document.
EP 1 195 585 discloses a motor-powered windshield in which, however, no electrically conductive coating of the panes of the windshield is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,360 discloses an electromagnetic screening system which is configured as a coating on a substrate. If the substrate is mounted, for example, on an electrical device, it can be checked with a measuring device whether the coating is earthed.